marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen
A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen is the thirteenth and final episode of the second season of the Netflix exclusive television series Daredevil. Synopsis In the season finale, Daredevil is backed into the ultimate showdown for his own life — and the future of Hell's Kitchen. Plot and Karen Page abducted]] Nobu Yoshioka plans to lure Daredevil into a trap by abducting twenty people Daredevil has either brought to justice or saved from harm. Tyler hands him a list which was taken from Detective Sergeant Brett Mahoney. The Hand then abducts all twenty people, including Turk Barrett, Karen Page, and the veteran Jerry. While being transported, Page discovers that Barrett is under house arrest, and wearing a device which transmits his location. He has tampered with him so that it won't work. However, after Tyler shoots and kills Jerry, Barrett turns the device back on. Meanwhile, Murdock restraints Stick in a chair, telling him that he and Elektra will take on the Hand alone. Murdock admits that he doesn't have a plan yet. On the roof, he and Elektra decide that the best plan is to take Yoshioka down, leaving him alive so that his followers can see that he's just a man. At a restaurant, Jeri Hogarth offers Foggy Nelson a job, suggesting that should he play his cards right, he could be made partner. He is stunned by the starting salary and intrigued when Hogarth says there is a future in defending vigilantes. presents billy club to Daredevil]] At Melvin Potter's Workshop, Potter fits Elektra for body armor and presents Daredevil with a billy club of his own design. Murdock is touched and admits that he doesn't know what to say to thank him enough, but Potter brushes this off, saying that there are those in Hell's Kitchen who know who is really looking out for them. At the same time, Frank Castle returns to his home, which he has not been in since his family's deaths. He sadly walks through the house before sitting at the dining room table and looking at a newspaper article about his supposed death, with the X-ray of his skull on the front page. Inspired, he takes his body armor to the garage, where he listens to a police radio while he sprays paints the image of his skull on the armor. Back at Murdock's apartment, Elektra and Murdock prepare to look for Yoshioka when Murdock's phone rings. It's Nelson, calling from the 15th Precinct Police Station. He reports that Mahoney has been roughed up by people looking for information on Daredevil. Murdock appears at the fire escape at the 15th precinct in his Daredevil armor, prompting Mahoney to comment that the masked vigilante is the only person he can trust. He admits that he gave the files on Daredevil's actions to the people who had roughed him up because they threatened to kill his mother. When Mahoney tells him the file included all the people he had ever helped, Murdock rushes to Page's apartment, only to find it disheveled, and her gone. trying to hear]] On his rooftop, Murdock desperately tries to listen to clues as to where the Hand has taken their prisoners, but he is frustrated. Panicking, he tells Elektra that he can't block out the extraneous noise. Natchios talks him through blocking out every sound that isn't relevant so that he can find the prisoners, especially Page. Murdock is finally able to hear the sounds of the bus that is transporting them. The Hand has transported the prisoners to an unknown location, but the police alerted that Barrett had broken house arrest, arrive. Tyler tells her subordinates to take care of the police while she alerts Yoshioka to the news. Hand archers kill the police officers, but not before one is able to radio for help. Murdock and Elektra arrive at the Hand's location, and Murdock descends from the rooftop to save the hostages, although Elektra stays behind, convinced that it is a trap. She suggests that the people inside, although innocent, are a much smaller group than the people who would suffer if the Hand got their hands on the Black Sky. Inside, the Hand discover Barrett's location device and begin to take a knife to his ankle to remove it, when Daredevil crashes into the room and stops them. He is able to free all the hostages, taking a moment to ask Page if she is all right before hurrying her out of the room. More Hand ninjas arrive and he fights them, assisted by Elektra, who cooly tells him that she got bored waiting for him. They realize that the only way out of the building is up on the roof, so they head upstairs. Near the rooftop, he reports that there is an army of Hand ninjas waiting for them, and they both accept that they might not make it out alive. and Elektra preparing to fight]] Elektra is ready to meet her fate, but Murdock stops her before they go up to the rooftop, removing his mask and telling her that if they make it out alive, he wants to go with her, leaving New York City behind. She tries to convince him that he belongs in New York but he responds by saying there was the only thing that made him feel more alive than New York, and it was her. Meanwhile, Page and the other hostages emerge from the building to find Mahoney and a squadron of police waiting for them. Page tells Mahoney that the abduction was just a trap to lure out Daredevil. Mahoney orders lights to be shone on the building. Nelson arrives and is shocked when Page tells him about the trap set for Daredevil. dies in Daredevil's arms]] On the rooftop, Elektra and Murdock battle with Hand ninjas led by Yoshioka. They are able to defeat many of the ninjas but Yoshioka proves to be a formidable opponent, hitting Murdock so hard that he knocks his mask off. Just as Yoshioka is about to kill Murdock, Elektra attacks him, and Yoshioka inadvertently stabs her. She dies in Murdock's arms, after telling him that this was not the end. Yoshioka, upset about losing the Black Sky, orders the ninjas to kill Murdock. Murdock, enraged, fights then, and is surprised when gunfire takes some of the ninjas down. He turns to see Frank Castle on a nearby rooftop, using his sniper skills to dispatch some of Daredevil's opponents. Page looks up at the sound of the gunfire and sees Castle, wearing his Punisher body armor. Murdock does battle with Yoshioka and is victorious, using his billy club to fling him off the roof. Yoshioka, however, survives the fall, only to be killed by Stick, who decapitates him and declares that this time he will stay dead. A month later, at a cemetery, Stick and Murdock stand before Elektra's gravesite. Murdock wants to say a few words but doesn't have any. Stick asks Murdock if it was worth it to love her, and Murdock says that despite Stick's warning to cut himself off from humanity, it was worth it. At Josie's Bar, Page and Nelson have drinks together. She remarks on how sad it feels that Murdock is not with them but then congratulates Nelson on his new job. He promises her they will always be friends before settling Nelson and Murdock's tab with Josie. At the New York Bulletin office, Mitchell Ellison is surprised to find Page there, since it's Christmas Eve. She still has writer's block. He convinces her to write a story only she can, from her point of view. He gives her a bottle of Scotch and then leaves. sets his home on fire]] Page writes a story about heroes, suggesting that her readers look in the mirror because all New Yorkers are heroes. Meanwhile, Castle returns to his house one last time, retrieving a CD with the word "Micro" written on it before setting the house on fire. Murdock asks Page to meet him at the Nelson and Murdock office. She is reluctant but is waiting for him when he arrives there. He tells her he has something to show her and pulls out his Daredevil helmet. As she watches in shock, he finally reveals to her that he is Daredevil. Meanwhile, Elektra's grave is dug up, and her body is placed in the stone sarcophagus that Yoshioka had been preparing to resurrect her. Cast Main Cast: *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/Punisher *Élodie Yung as Elektra Special Guest Stars: *Scott Glenn as Stick *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth Guest Stars: *Royce Johnson as Detective Sergeant Brett Mahoney *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett *Matt Gerald as Melvin Potter *Geoffrey Cantor as Mitchell Ellison *Peter Shinkoda as Nobu Yoshioka *Susan Varon as Josie *Ray Iannicelli as Jerry *Maya Rosewood as Tyler *Brandon Morris as Third Officer *Jun Naito as Japanese Thug *Shuhei Kinoshita as Vain Thug *James Farley as Police Officer (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Matt Murdock's Apartment **New York Bulletin Building **Melvin Potter's Workshop **Castle Residence **15th Precinct Police Station **Karen Page's Apartment **Josie's Bar **Nelson and Murdock Law Office **Sacred Saints Cemetery **Columbia University (mentioned) *Laos (mentioned) *London, England (mentioned) *Madrid, Spain (mentioned) *Tunisia (mentioned) Events *Attack on the Hand *Kidnapping of Stick (mentioned) *Duel of Harlem (newspaper) *Battle of New York (newspaper) Items *Daredevil's Suit *Daredevil's Billy Club *Elektra's Twin Sai *Punisher's Arsenal **Punisher's Vest *Stick's Katana *Ankle Monitor Vehicles To be added Organizations *Hand *Chaste *New York City Police Department *''New York Bulletin'' *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *''The New York Examiner'' *Nelson and Murdock (mentioned) *United States Marine Corps (picture) Creatures *Leviathans (newspaper) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Marci Stahl *Betsy Beatty *Bess Mahoney *Hulk (newspaper) *Abomination (newspaper) *Micro * Music References External Links * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Episodes